Shy Sunsets
by Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu
Summary: AU, slight OOC[TeacherxTeacher] The shy new teacher at Xemnas' school has it in for him, but only an adorable little poem let's him know just how much that teacher loves him. XemnasxSaix


"Are you sure about this?"

"Look, do you like him or not?"

"Oh god, I love him."

"Then give him the note! It'll be cute."

Suspicious yellow eyes looked through narrow lids towards the grinning red-head of a student. Recalling how he got into this mess, it was when Axel had caught Saïx in his classroom taking in… very pleasurable while reading a book… which held a picture of the Principal –Xemnas- between its pages. Axel was to report to his classroom for detention, but upon noting his teacher's compromising position, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to weasel himself out of the next ten days of detention he had to serve and kiss-ass to his teacher to make sure that Saïx had a little debt with him.

Being the witty student that he was, Axel gave the advice to write a love poem to Xemnas, Saïx being more than simply reluctant. He threatened the student with even more detention for daring to suggest such a thing, but with his sly words and persuasion to 'tell' on Saïx about his sexual exploitations in school. Saïx had no choice but to take Axel's advice and excuse him from detention.

At first, Saïx didn't know what to write. Axel told him to write how he felt and flatter Xemnas himself but… there were so many things that were SO right about the Principal. His physique was the envy of the male P.E. teachers, his hair was so wildly beautiful and the most vivid shade of platinum grey, and his skinned was the perfect bronze color; not too creamy, yet not too brown. And those eyes… oooh those eyes. Thinking of how he felt when he first gasped into those eyes gave Saïx goose bumps. At first, he thought they were contacts, and foolishly asked him under a stutter. He'd even made a little flatter that they were the color of sunsets.

His laugh was as smooth as molten chocolate.  
"No, they're not Saïx. It's my eye color."

Recalling the event caused him to flush with embarrassment.

"O-oh…" he replied.  
"Don't worry, I get that a lot."

It was the only little conversation Saïx ever had with Principal Xemnas. Afterwards, the teacher made sure to avoid him, too shy to say anything, not even during teacher meetings when his opinion –work-based- mattered.

But two days in thinking, reciting, and a ton of rough drafts, Saïx stood in front of Principal Xemnas' office, Axel smirking behind him.

"Go ahead, slip it under there." pushed Axel, earning a glare from the edgy teacher.

"Don't rush me. This is a very delicate operation."

"Dude, you're delivering a love letter to the Principal. How hard can that be?"

"Apparently, much hard than it looks…" Saïx whispered under his breath. Suddenly, he wiped around, causing Axel to double back in surprise. "What, you're giving up?" Axel taunted.

"I'm not giving up. I'm simply waiting for another time to give this to him."

"Yeeeeeah. In order for me NOT to tell everyone your little secret, you have to deliver the letter with me watching."

With a heavy heart, Saïx quickly slid the letter underneath the door and walked off quickly._ I can't believe I was even talked into this by that bastard of a flunky!_ growled Saïx, before disappearing behind a corner.

Axel watched his emotional teacher with a stoic gaze. _Pfft. Like I was really going to tell everyone he masturbated after school. I'm not that heartless… but I can't have my teacher miserable_ snickered Axel as he made sure the letter was all the way under the door._ If Teach is miserable, that means my life is miserable. With this new little hookup, the classroom should be a breeze now!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Xemnas walked the always of an empty school, suitcase in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. _Time for another all-nighter._

Mentally preparing himself, the Principal took out his office keys and opened the door, only to step on a dark blue envelop. Tilting his head, he placed his suitcase on the ground and picked up the note. Slipping it into his suit, he gathered up his things and closed the door behind him. It wasn't until he was settled at his desk –tea beside him- which he opened up the letter.

_This better not be the band lady stalking me again…_ he scowled before tearing open the envelop and flipping out the letter. What he read astonished him. _My word…_

My sunsets never darken  
Never lower  
They're always about me  
Even when I slumber

Such sunsets I share with many a people  
Jealous I may be  
One day I wish the sunsets to be mine  
And mine only  
To shine only upon me

It wasn't the best poem in the world, but it was sweet and to the point. Someone loved him… a lot, but unfortunately, Saïx didn't have the guts to put his whole name on it, causing Xemnas to frown.

_Who could possibly have written this? Definitely not the band teacher, that's for sure… hmmm wait a minute._ Grinned the Principal, remembering a certain new teacher with a face scar that had cutely given him the compliment on his eyes.

_"They remind me of sunsets…"_

The man smiled and tucked the letter in a safe place. "I'll have to request a private conference with him." chuckled Xemnas before going back to his assigned work for the night.

* * *

"What?! What do you mean I still get detention?!" whined Axel, sitting at his desk while piercing yellow eyes cut at his soul.

"You know damn well why. Blackmailing a teacher is completely inexcusable!"

"But I hooked you up with the Principal."

"No you did not. You forced me into sending a love letter to the Principal as if I this were a simple crush! And I'm not even worried about whom you tell about what you saw, because I doubt anyone will truly take you likely." barked Axel, whom sighed and slumped in his seat.

_Great, instead of getting a reward, Saïx got more pissy_. He pouted, mouth poked out.

"Excuse me."

The rage from Saïx's demeanor melted almost immediately as he let that familiar chocolate of a voice grace his ears. Axel snickered at his teacher's reaction as Xemnas walked into the room. Looking his way, Xemnas smiled politely. "See you're in trouble again, Axel."

The young man shrugged his shoulders. "In a day's work."

"Quite. May I have a private minute alone with your teacher, hm?"

"Sure thing, sir." Axel cackled, rushing out of the room and heading for the exit. A cute little blonde bullet was waiting for him.

As soon as Axel left the class room, Saïx started to panic, as if the student was there to keep him 'safe'.

"X-xemnas, I can expla---!" His cheeks instantly flushed as two tanned fingertips pressed his lips closed.

"No explanation is necessary, Saïx. But, next time you write a letter, make sure to address it with your name. It's awfully inconvenient for someone to go the extra mile… to guess as to whom wrote such an adorable poem."

Saïx gasped as Xemnas took out said letter from his back pocket, flashing it in plan sight. "This little poem is a bit… crude. I'm sure the 11th English teacher, Vexen, would have fun marking this up with red ink, but besides that, Saïx … it's the most beautiful thing I've ever read. You know why?"

The man shook his head, eyes as large as saucers.

"I didn't read the letter, I heard it. This poem was written from your heart, and it's a touching bug in my ear. I think your bravery to even write this note and send it to me deserves a little reward. What do you think, Saïx?"

Backing up a little –in order for Xemnas' finger to slip off his face- Saïx seem to think about this for a minute, tapping his foot and chin with a smirk. But, after a while, Saïx clapped his hands with resolve. "How about… a promotion and a date?" He grinned, gaining more and more bravery as this conversation went on.

"I'll think about the promotion, but I'm free this Saturday around seven. How's that sound?"

"It's a date."

Beaming that beautiful smile, Xemnas offered a hand as if to close the deal. Saïx gladly shook, but was unprepared with his body was jerked forward, leaning into the most wonderful thing in his life, a kiss from Xemnas. It was short, but sweet and caused the blue-haired man's lips to tingle after it was done.

Xemnas was amused at the bewildered look on his teacher's face as he pulled away, patting the man's head. "Sorry, I believed it was an appropriate way to –how do you say- 'make your day'?" He teased, "See you tomorrow morning, Saïx."

"W-well… certainly served its purpose." He whispered, Xemnas looking back sensing reluctance in his words. "Something else you wanted to ask?"

"Actually yes." gleamed Saïx, eyes shining with renewed mischief. "Your place or mine?"


End file.
